Aprendiendo a luchar
by vanetruzka
Summary: De como los santos de oro empezaron a entrenar. El principio de todo.
1. Capitulo 1:

El anciano mantenía los ojos cerrados en aparente tranquilidad

El anciano mantenía los ojos cerrados en aparente tranquilidad. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de la cascada que durante todos los dias le acompañaban. Pero los últimos días se había inquietado, preguntandose si por fin había llegado la hora.

Se mantenía más alerta que de costumbre y pasaba las horas pensado. ¿Como estarían las cosas en el Santuario? Podía notar los cosmos de los caballeros que había allí. Y por el momento no pasaba nada. Pero estaba intranquilo. Se preguntaba cuando nacería la nueva reencarnación de Atenea.

Abrió los ojos. Lo único malo de estar allí sentado es que no podía recibir noticias muy seguido, debía fiarse de su cosmos. Y hacía mucho tiempo que Shion no se las daba, ni siquiera recordaba cuanto.

Y de pronto, mientras cavilaba, el mismo Shion se materializó, muy cerca suyo usando la teletransportación.

- Hola, Dohko.- saludó sonriendo.

¿Por fin habría nacido Atenea? ¿Era por eso que él estaba allí? Por eso aquella inquietud de los últimos días. Estaba seguro. Siempre que Shion aparecía era para darle noticias importantes, pues estaba muy ocupado como Patriarca en el Santuario. Siempre se había sentido nervioso días antes de que Shion viniese a darle noticias. La última vez que vino fue cuando le informó que había dos puestos de caballeros dorados por fin ocupados, Géminis y Sagitario.

- Sigues igual que la última vez que te vi. - dijo Shion.

- Un pobre anciano no cambia, tal vez solo las arrugas se hacen más amplias.-Dohko le sonrió fijandose atentamente en su cara.- Ni siquiera para ti el tiempo pasa en balde. Sigues teniendo buen aspecto, a pesar de todo.- Era cierto, Shion tenía ya bastantes arrugas y se notaba el paso de los años, pero no eran nada comparadas con las de Dohko. - Pero no habrás venido solo a verme.- añadió.

- Por supuesto que no. Estoy demasiado ocupado para perder el tiempo visitando un anciano.

- Y yo para recibir un anciano cascarrabias.- replicó Dohko. De repente ambos se echaron a reír.

Pero pronto Shion volvió a ponerse serio. Dohko se preguntó si el momento habría llegado de verdad.

- He venido para comunicarte que en breve tendremos las doce casas completas.

- ¿Ya hay caballeros dorados?

- Dije tendremos, no tenemos. Es cuestión de tiempo. He encontrado unos niños que son perfectos.

No, aun no había llegado el momento.

- Pensé que habías venido para algo más importante. - Suspiró.- ¿Entonces ya hay nueve niños dispuestos a entrenar duro y a darlo todo?

Shion se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo...

- ¿Supones? -el anciano enarcó una ceja.- ¿Pasa algo?- añadió mirándole como si le fuese a reñir.

- ¿Tendría que pasarlo? - se limitó a preguntar Shion, no dejó que le respondiese porque enseguida volvió a hablar.- Bien, viejo amigo. ¡Hasta luego!- Y desapareció sin darle tiempo a decir nada.

De vuelta en el Santuario, Shion se sentó un momento en las escaleras que conducían al templo de Aries, el templo que él había protegido antes de que fuera el Patriarca, en otra época del mundo en la que luchó por Atenea. Dohko tenía razón; del mismo modo que había arrugas que se hacían más amplias, también había heridas que no acababan de cerrarse del todo y recuerdos que jamás se perdían.

Sonrió divertido al imaginarse que hubiera dicho Dohko al enterarse de que no había encontrado nueve niños, sino tan solo ocho. Era cuestión de tiempo encontrar al último. Pero Dohko le reñiría sin duda, los dos eran sabios y ambos lo sabían pero estaba convencido que su viejo amigo habría esperado que le comunicase las noticias cuando los doce estuvieran reunidos de nuevo.

Ambos habían cambiado. Antes Dohko era más impulsivo y Shion más calmado. Parecía que de algún modo el paso de los tiempos había hecho que ambos se tomasen las cosas con más calma, y estaba seguro que al estar Dohko tanto tiempo sentado al lado de la cascada le había hecho mucho más sabio que él. Shion se llevó la mano al mentón con aire pensativo. ¿Por qué en la cascada?

Se puso la máscara y el casco que el uniforme de Patriarca requería, pues notó que alguien se acercaba.

- Gran Patriarca.- Justo a tiempo. - Ha salido de su templo.- El recién llegado parecía sorprendido.

Shion se giró.

- Hola, Saga caballero de Géminis. - saludó. Saga, un joven de largos cabellos azules se arrodilló frente a él. - ¿Ocurre algo?

- Si, señor. Acabo de pillar a un niño husmeando por aquí. Le encontré en mi templo- De repente, Saga estiró el brazo, tirando de la oreja de un niño pequeño.

- ¡Ay! - se quejó el niño.

Shion le reconoció.

- No te preocupes, Saga.- dijo.- Suelta al chico.- Saga obedeció y el crío miró a Saga con odio.

- ¡Eres un demonio! -exclamó el niño.

- ¿Que tienes ahí? - interrumpió Shion. El niño lo intentó ocultar, pero Shion le arrebató lo que llevaba a la velocidad de la luz. - Vaya, es curioso que trates de demonio a alguien cuando tu llevabas esto escondido. - Era una figura que parecía antigua, muy pequeña. - ¿Sabes que es?

- Una moira, señor. - respondió el niño con aire desafiante.- Un símbolo de la muerte.- dijo como si se lo hubiese aprendido de memoria.

Saga pareció sorprendido. ¿Dónde habría oído semejante cosa y que hacía con esa figura?

- Estas equivocado. Las moiras eran las encargadas de asignar el destino, daban desgracias y suerte a la gente, pero no las debe asociar con la muerte.- dijo Shion. El niño se encogió de hombros.- ¿De dónde la has sacado?

El niño miró hacia otro lado y ambos comprendieron que lo debía haber robado o algo peor.

- ¿Que hiciste, pequeño? - preguntó Saga amablemente. - ¿Por que la robaste?

- No la robé, demonio. - respondió el niño. - Y me gusta. ¡Es mía! ¡Devuélvemela!

Ante la sorpresa de Saga, Shion se la devolvió.

- Te daré un consejo. Deshazte de ella antes que le sientas apego.- le dijo.

El niño parpadeó. Shion se dio la vuelta y sin mirar al niño añadió:

- Vuelve con los demás.

Saga vio como el niño cogía la figura entre sus manos, y entonces la dejó caer al suelo. Le miró extrañado. La figura se hizo añicos pero el niño ni siquiera lloró. Por un momento el caballero de Géminis se preguntó si la habría roto para no tomarle apego, tal vez haciendo caso al Gran Patriarca pero pronto vio como tomaba la cabeza que había salido desencajada del cuerpo y parecía que se fuera a romper de un momento a otro. Saga le miró interrogativamente, preguntando sin palabras.

- Me gusta más así. - Le dijo el niño y después echó a correr. Saga estuvo tentado de seguirle pero oyó la voz del Gran Patriarca que parecía provenir del templo de

Tauro y que le decía que fuese a verle, porque tenía algo importante que decir.

Saga se dirigió a subir las escaleras del templo de Aries, no sin antes echar un vistazo atrás. Se preguntó de dónde habría salido ese niño y que querría decirle el Patriarca. Deseó que su hermano no se hubiese metido en ningún lío.

Saga estaba arrodillado frente al sillón del Patriarca y preparado para preguntar que pasaba cuando el caballero de Sagitario entró como una exhalación. Entonces sus temores se desvanecieron un poco, no debía pasar nada con su hermano, porque si asi fuera, el Patriarca no le diria a Aioros que viniese.

- Lamento el retraso, Señor. - dijo Aioros poniendose rápidamente de rodillas, en la misma posición que su compañero. Saga le miró de reojo. - me entretuvieron y no pude llegar antes.- Saga se preguntó si habría sido el pequeño hermano de Aioros quién le habría interrumpido.

- No pasa nada, Aioros. - dijo el Patriarca.- Bien, vosotros sois los únicos caballeros dorados que hay hoy en el Santuario. - Los dos santos asintieron. - Y por fin he encontrado a los que un día serán vuestros compañeros. - Hubo una incomóda pausa.

- Entonces...- interrumpió Saga. - Aquel niño...

- Si, es uno de ellos.- respondió el Patriarca. Aioros miró extrañado a Saga, sin comprender.- No te preocupes Aioros, todo tiene una explicación. Encontramos a uno

de los niños antes de venir aqui.

- ¿Se comportó? - preguntó Aioros. Saga se sorprendió de la pregunta, no pensaba que el caballero de Sagitario fuera a preguntar algo así, había creído que preguntaría como se habían encontrado al niño.

- No era tu hermano, no te preocupes.- respondió el Patriarca.- Bueno, espero que no haya más interrupciones.- Añadió. A los dos santos les recorrió un estremecimiento. Saga estaba seguro que detrás de la máscara, el hombre les estaba asesinando con la mirada. - Voy a encargarme de esos niños y necesitaré vuestra ayuda. Espero contar con vosotros.

Ambos le aseguraron que así sería. Y a una señal del Patriarca, los dos fueron a retirarse. Pero el Patriarca no había terminado.

- Solo hay un pequeño problema. Solo hay nueve niños. Espero que me ayudéis a encontrar el que falta y no lo comenteis con nadie.

Los dos hicieron una reverencia y entonces si que se retiraron.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras ninguno de los dos pudo resistir la tentación de preguntar al otro lo que opinaba.

- ¿Como serán esos niños? - preguntó Saga.

- Como todos los otros niños.- contestó Aioros.- Solo una cosa les diferencia de los demás. Supongo que crecerán como tu y yo.

- Me refería a si estarán preparados o no.

- Si el Patriarca ha decidido que sean ellos, no hay duda de que estarán preparados...- repuso Aioros, no parecía muy preocupado. Además parecía que tuviese la cabeza en otra parte.

Pareció que el santo de Sagitario iba a añadir algo, pero de improviso pareció tropezar con algo y resbaló, poco le faltó para caer por las escaleras que daban al templo de Piscis, de no ser porque Saga le sujetó a tiempo.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó a un Aioros que ahora le miraba malhumorado.

- ¿Se puede saber porque has hecho eso? ¡Me has atacado por la espalda!

- Por supuesto que no.- contestó Saga, confundido. Entonces vio la raíz del problema. Se agachó y recogió algo. Luego se lo mostró a Aioros- Mira, no creo que yo me parezca mucho a una fruta.

Aioros miró lo que Saga le mostraba. Era la piel de un plátano, típica broma para que alguien se tropezase.

- Y no creo que fueras a atacarme con un plátano.- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

- Lo que me sorprende es que tu pisaras el plátano. Se supone que a nosotros no se nos engañan con estas cosas.- contestó Saga, preocupado. ¿Habría algún enemigo? ¿Que interes tendría alguien más poderoso que ellos en hacer que Aioros cayese rodando escaleras abajo? ¿Kanon?

- Estaba pensando en otra cosa, eso es todo.- El caballero de Sagitario parecía sinceramente contrariado. -Pero te juro que encontraré...- masculló. De repente a Saga le pareció notar un cosmos- ¡Apártate! - gritó de repente Aioros. Sacó su arco, lo tensó y disparó.

Ambos bajaron corriendo los escalones que les quedaban y entraron en el templo.

Allí encontraron una escena curiosa. Un niño de la edad del que Saga se había encontrado más abajo, los miraba con la boca abierta. Estaba apoyado en una columna, la flecha de Aiolos estaba clavada a unos centímetros de su cabeza. El niño parecía completamente impresionado.

- Oh, solo es un niño.- dijo Saga y se acercó para ver si se encontraba bien.- Debe de ser uno de los nueve, los que nombró el Gran Patriarca. - supuso, ahora ya no le sorprendía encontrar a un niño por allí.

Aioros no parecía muy aliviado por el descubrimiento.

- ¿Esto es tuyo? - preguntó al niño, agitando la piel de plátano delante de las narices del crío.

- ¡Entonces funcionó!- exclamo el niño emocionado, no parecía para nada asustado. - ¡Alguien resbaló con él!

El cerebro de Aioros no tardó en captar lo que el niño había dicho. Pareció que fuera a darle al crío una buena tunda pero lo único que hizo fue sacar la flecha de la columna. Saga sonrió, el caballero de Sagitario no era de los que atacasen a un niño, por muy enfadado que se encontrase.

- ¿Como te llamas? - preguntó.

El niño parecío sorprendido por la pregunta, pero contestó con una sonrisa burlona:

- Milo.- dijo.

- Espero que no vuelvas a hacer nunca algo parecido. Por que entonces me enfadaré de verdad.- dijo Aioros. - Y saldrás muy mal parado.

El pequeño asintió pero Saga pudo ver como el niño sonreía de nuevo, tal vez pensando en nuevas cosas que hacer. Habría que quitarle las tonterías que debía tener dentro de su pequeña cabecita.

- Bien Milo, espero que no tengas que pasar mucho tiempo con Aioros.- le susurró Saga mientras pasaban por el templo vacío. Luego le dijo en voz más baja.- Estuvo muy graciosa su cara cuando se resbaló.

- ¡Te he oído, Saga!- dijo Aioros con el entrejo fruncido.

Los dos santos condujeron al niño por los templos, pero antes de llegar al templo de Sagitario, Aioros habló:

- Mi hermano debe tener tu edad. - dijo a Milo.- Tal vez os llevéis bien.

Cuando entraron un niño acudió en busca de su hermano. Saga le saludó con la mano y el pequeño agitó la suya a modo de respuesta. Luego se dirigió a su hermano, contento. Aioros le revolvió el pelo, dejandoselo totalmente desordenado. Milo se acercó. Entonces el niño reparó en él y se separó de su hermano.

- Me llamo Aioria. - se presentó.- ¡Y este es mi hermano Aioros! ¡Es un caballero dorado! - hinchó el pecho orgullosamente como si el caballero fuera él y no su hermano.

Mientras Aioria hablaba, Aioros y Saga se apartaron un poco para poder seguir comentando lo que les había dicho el Patriarca, convencidos de que los dos pequeños se llevarían bien. Pero sucedió justo lo contrario.

- ¡Oh, tu hermano es quién cayó por las escaleras! - dijo Milo con una amplia sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

Aioria pareció muy sorprendido por esa información.

- ¡Mi hermano no se cayó por las escaleras! ¡Es un santo de oro! - añadió como si eso lo explicase todo.

- Un santo de oro torpe. - respondió Milo sin ninguna buena intención.

- Estoy pensando en entrenar a mi hermano.- le explicaba Aioros a Saga en ese momento.

Aquello no parecía muy descabellado, era posible que siendo Aioros uno de los caballeros de oro, su hermano también estuviera destinado a serlo.

- Parece mostrar buenas actitudes- prosiguió Aioros.- iba a comentarselo al Patriarca pero antes quería asegurarme que no estoy equivocado.

- Las buenas actitudes no siempre van acompañadas... -comenzó a decir Saga pero un grito captó su atención.

Ambos se acercaron a los dos niños. Milo estaba tirado en el suelo, con una herida en la frente, y delante de él se encontraba Aioria echando chispas por los verdes ojos y estaba rodeado por una luz dorada.

- ¿Necesitas más pruebas? - preguntó Aioros sonriendo. Milo se levantó rascándose el trasero.

Saga vio venir la reacción de Milo antes de que ocurriese, asi pues se interpuso en su camino, impidiendole el paso antes de que atacase a Aioria. Milo miró furiosamente ahora a Saga.

- A veces las verdades afectan. - Dijo Milo.

Aioria fue a decir algo, y viendo que se avecinaba una tormenta, Aioros se acercó a él. Miró a Saga y éste asintió. Se llevó a Milo de allí para evitar que los dos niños acabasen a golpes.

Milo fulminó al caballero de Géminis con la mirada.

- ¿Por que me detuviste? - preguntó.

- No quiero que os mateis antes de convertiros en caballeros.- se encogió de hombros. - ¿Se puede saber que demonios te hizo Aioria?

- Nada, solo existir. Nunca me han gustado los niños de mamá. - Milo se cruzó de brazos.

- Aioria no tiene madre.

- Yo tampoco pero no soy un niño de hermano.- contestó Milo.

- Porque tu no tienes hermano.

- Porque yo no soy un llorón.

- Aioria no ha llorado.- Saga estaba empezando a dar a aquel niño por imposible.

- No tardará en hacerlo.. - Milo se encogió de hombros.

El resto del camino trascurrió en silencio, Saga le condujo hasta el templo de Géminis, dónde le puso una venda en la frente. Frunció el entrecejo recordando las últimas palabras del pequeño.

- Te prohíbo que le hagas nada a Aioria. - le dijo. Pero el niño se zafó de él y se fue corriendo escaleras abajo.

Saga deseó que hubiese algún niño normal entre todos los que habría que entrenar.

Se preguntó como serían los demás cuándo una voz a su espalda le hizo dar un respingo. Pero era tan solo él.

Como siempre fue como verse en el espejo, pero verse de una forma extraña pues la cara que le miraba, era a la vez parecida y diferente. De no ser porque eran tan parecidos y no había duda de que eran gemelos, Saga hubiera jurado que no eran familia y no tenían nada que ver.

- Hola, Kanon.- saludó sin entusiasmo.

- Saga, te prohíbo que me hables así.- Dijo Kanon con un deje de ironía en su voz pero imitando perfectamente a su hermano.

- ¿Me has estado espiando? ¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer?

- No.- respondió Kanon. - Se supone que no debo dejar que nadie me vea. A no ser que tenga que sustituirte.

Saga suspiró, y se apartó de su hermano, dispuesto a no quedarse conversando mucho rato. Y de repente tropezó con algo. Cayó de bruces al suelo y Kanon rio a carcajadas. El origen había sido una piel de platano que a Saga le resultaba curiosamente familiar.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que haces?! - preguntó Saga, enfadado.

- Comprobar si eres tan tonto como Aioros y te caes.- respondió su hermano.

Saga supuso que llevaba tiempo espiandole. Entonces no iba mal encaminado cuando pensó que su hermano podía estar cerca cuando Aioros tropezó.

Shion empezó a bajar las escaleras poco a poco, pensando en como encontrar al último caballero. Ese mismo día iba a empezar los entrenamientos y prefería que fuesen diez y no nueve los que empezasen.


	2. Chapter 2

Al ver a todos los niños juntos a Saga le parecieron de repente muy indefensos

Al ver a todos los niños juntos a Saga le parecieron de repente muy indefensos. Estaban los nueve muy juntos mirándole con curiosidad. Saga no les había dicho que hacían ahí, solo que esperaban a alguien importante. Pero entre las caras de incertidumbre se encontró de pronto con una que le miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Reconoció al pequeño que había roto su Moira. Buscó al pequeño que había hecho resbalar a Aioros el día anterior, parecía extrañamente tranquilo. Y al verles a los dos se dio cuenta que iba muy errado cuándo pensó que tenían la misma edad, pues el chico que rompió su figura parecía un poco más mayor.

Cuando vino el Gran Patriarca, Saga sonrió al ver las diferentes caras de todos los pequeños. Le hizo gracia las diferentes expresiones mostraban. El pequeño que rompió su Moira no parecía impresionado, al haberle visto antes, no obstante no le miraba con tantas malas pulgas como a Saga. En cuanto a Milo, miró con una sonrisa traviesa al recién llegado, Saga se preguntó si sabría que las bromas contra el Patriarca podía pagarlas muy caras. Un muchacho muy alto miró con la boca muy abierta, tal vez sorprendido por las ropas que vestía el Patriarca. Había también un muchacho de pelo azul muy claro que parecía asustado, a Saga le pareció muy indefenso y se preguntó si sobreviviría. Pero había otros que miraban muy serios al Patriarca, como un niño de cabellos lila que también parecía algo débil, un niño rubio que parecía expectante de escuchar lo que le tuvieran que decir. Y también había un niño tan serio que Saga se preguntó si sabría sonreír.

Saga ya les había explicado un poco por encima que hacían allí pero ahora el Patriarca les explicó los duros entrenamientos que tendrían que soportar, que estaría muy descontento si le desobedecían o si hacían algo que pudiera decepcionarle. También les dijo que les entrenaría durante un tiempo hasta que les enviarán a sus respectivos lugares de entrenamiento. Empezó con un discurso que a algunos niños les pareció a aburridos, pues se vio algunos bostezos que los críos se esforzaron por ocultar.

- Aquí no estáis para jugar, solo para luchar.- informó. Continuó hablando muy seriamente.- Debéis esforzaros mucho porque si no, llegaréis a un punto muerto. Los dos caballeros dorados que hay también os ayudarán a mejorar. El caballero dorado, Saga de Géminis.- Saga hizo una pequeña inclinación.- Y Aioros de Sagitario… ¿Dónde está Aioros?

El pequeño Milo se aburría, escuchar que no estaban allí para jugar no le había gustado. Le encantaba quebrantar las normas y hacer la puñeta a la gente. Solo escuchó el principio del discurso del Patriarca y luego le pareció que estaba como en un sueño, escuchando las palabras como lejanas. Desde luego el no pensaba quedarse allí sin un poco de diversión.

Saga de Géminis le dijo algo al Patriarca, y Milo supuso que ya habría acabado el discurso.

El patriarca asintió y luego les indicó que se pusiesen por parejas. Pero como eran impares, Saga se ofreció a ayudar al que se quedase solo. Fue entonces cuando vino Aioros. Venía acompañado de su hermano pequeño Aioria, quién parecía muy contento.

Aioros hizo una reverencia al Patriarca, y obligó a su hermano a hacer lo mismo. Luego el Patriarca les presentó a los recién llegados. Cuándo todos supieron quién era Aioros, este se puso al lado de Saga, dejando a su hermano solo.

- Aquí tenéis un compañero nuevo. Aioria, también entrenará con vosotros.- informó el Patriarca señalando al pequeño, quién asintió feliz y se unió a sus compañeros. Milo hizo una mueca y se apresuró a ponerse al lado del niño alto que se había sorprendido de ver al Patriarca, que estaba bastante lejos de Aioria. Por si las moscas.

Estuvo atento durante todo el discurso del Patriarca, o eso intentó porque sentía como se le cerraban los ojos. Era aburrido pero quería aparentar que le interesaba lo que decía. Bueno, le interesaba porque estaba en juego su futuro pero no podía evitar que se le cerrasen los ojos.

Después de que el caballero de Sagitario apareciese con su hermano, y que este fuera presentado, el Patriarca les volvió a decir que se pusiesen por parejas para practicar unos ejercicios de estiramientos. No conocía a nadie pero como eran pares, no había problemas de que se quedase solo. Y como tenía a Aioria cerca, se acercó a él.

Bueno, Aioria, pues encantado…- le dijo sin saber bien que decir. Luego miró como Saga y Aioros se habían puesto juntos como los pequeños, para enseñarles lo que debían hacer, empezó a hacer lo mismo pero parecía que Aioria quería seguir hablando.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó.

- Camus. – respondió sin entusiasmo. Observó como sus compañeros que ya se habían puesto de dos en dos imitaban a los dos caballeros de oro que ya empezaban con los estiramientos.

- Estoy impaciente por convertirme en caballero de oro. Quiero ser como mi hermano.

A Camus esto le importaba bien poco, le interesaba ver como los dos caballeros se habían separado y como Saga acababa de romper una enorme roca mucho más grande que él.

Al principio no parecía que los entrenamientos fueran a ser muy duros, pero pronto comprendieron que si lo serían. Después de los estiramientos, a cada niño se le asignó una pequeña piedra para que intentasen romperla. El Patriarca les explicó que todo está compuesto por átomos y que ellos debían conseguir desgarrar el aire con el puño y romper la tierra con las patadas. Les parecía casi imposible. Al principio ninguno tuvo éxito con la piedra. Luego les hizo hacer cien vueltas alrededor del coliseo, después cien flexiones y cien abdominales. Para algunos parecía muy dificil seguir el ritmo.

Shion les volvió a dar otra piedra y dijo que les iba a dejar a cargo de Aioros y Saga, cuándo algo captó su atención. El pequeño de cabellos lilas no había roto ninguna piedra, sino que una de ellas había ido volando hacia él como por arte de magia. Entonces se fijó en su rostro y si no hubiera llevado máscara le habrían visto la cara de sorpresa. Se inclinó hacia él ante el asombro de los demás, pues muchos de ellos tan ocupados en ir a coger una piedra e intentar destruirla no habían reparado en lo sucedido. Y no sabía si Saga y Aioros se habrían dado cuenta.

-¿Como te llamas? – le preguntó al niño.

- Mu, señor...- respondió él muy bajo, parecía nervioso.

- ¿Serías capaz de volver a hacer lo que has hecho hace un momento?

El pequeño Mu le miró un tanto confundido.

- No estoy seguro, señor.- dijo.

- Intentálo. – le animó Shion- No te preocupes, si no te sale, no me enfadaré. Intenta quitarles una piedra a uno de ellos. – señaló a los niños que intentaban romper sus respectivas piedras.

Mu parecía muy nervioso por decepcionarle, o eso le pareció. Le sonrió para calmarle cuando recordó que llevaba la máscara y que el niño no podría verle. Pero ninguna piedra voló en su dirección.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó el niño bajando la cabeza.

- No te estás concentrando.- le dijo Shion.

- No puedo. No se como lo hice…

Claro que puedes. Aquí va mi primera lección para ti. Miente una sola vez y no te creerán después aunque digas la verdad. –Mu fue a decir algo.- Te perdono una mentira, no te perdonaré otra. Si. Has mentido al decir que no puedes hacerlo. Yo he visto que si que puedes y te demostraré que si lo has hecho una vez puedes volver a hacerlo. Ahora observa.

Shion alzó levemente una mano y de repente la piedra que sujetaba uno de los niños, salió volando escapándose de sus manos.

- ¡Eeh! – gritó uno de los niños al ver como su piedra salía volando. – ¡Vuelve piedra! ¡No te haré nada!

Aioros había estado mirando como el niño, que se llamaba Shura intentaba romper la piedra. Le había caído bien, era tan solo un poco más pequeño que él y se tomaba los entrenamientos seriamente. Pero en cuanto la piedra abandonó sus manos, le pareció que el niño se desesperaba.

El pequeño Mu rió divertido al ver como Shura perseguía su piedra y como Aioros parecía frenarlo. Después de hacer que la piedra diese un par de vueltas alrededor del coliseo con un Shura corriendo detrás, la dejó caer en el suelo, Shura la recogió algo aturdido sin comprender bien que había pasado.

- Ahora tu.- le dijo Shion. – Relájate. –le dijo.- Mantén el rostro sereno, y no pienses nada. Solo así lo conseguirás.

Ahora el pequeño no parecía tan nervioso, parecía que había encontrado confianza. Ni siquiera pensó que pudiera hacer algo mal que pudiera provocar la ira del Patriarca. Simplemente dejó a un lado las preocupaciones e intentó mantener la mente en blanco.

Aioria se encontraba cerca de Camus, quién le empezaba a encontrar un tanto pesado. El pequeño parecía dispuesto a amargarle el día.

- Soy incapaz de romper la piedra.- dijo.

- Yo también- reconoció Camus.- me da la impresión que cada vez que la toco hace un poco más de frío.

- ¿Intentamos romperla los dos juntos? – sugirió Aioria. Camus intentó poner una excusa para alejarse de él cuando de repente la piedra de Aioria se escapó de sus manos. Camus sonrió levemente preguntándose si Aioria iría detrás de ella como habían visto hacer a Shura momentos antes.

La piedra voló un rato en círculos para acabar estrellándose contra la cabella de un niño.

-¡Ay! – gritó Milo al sentir el golpe. Tuvo que sujetarse a Elnath1 , el chico con el que había practicado anteriormente y a un chico llamado Shaka que afortunadamente estaban cerca suyo para no caerse. ¡Aioria! – gritó Milo furioso al ver como Aioria corría hacia él y como parecía querer tomar la piedra que se le había caído en la cabeza.

- Eso no estuvo bien.- le dijo Shion a Mu.- Pero aprendes rápido. – No podía evitar sentir debilidad por aquel niño. – Además todos debéis acostumbraros a los golpes, cuanto antes mejor.

- Tal vez debería ir a disculparme.- dijo Mu preocupado.

- Tal vez, pero veamos que pasa. No quiero que se fijen mucho en tus poderes, aún.

- Así pues, tiene la intención que parezca que Aioria ha intentado agredir a Milo. – Mu parecía muy sorprendido.

Shion se encogió de hombros.

Junto a Aioria corría otro niño de unas particulares cejas y cabello azulado. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujaba en su rostro habitualmente serio.

- ¿Se puede saber porque me has tirado la piedra, niño de hermano? – preguntó Milo, parecía que iba a saltar encima de "su agresor" de un momento a otro.

- Yo no te he tirado nada.- respondió Aioria- Aunque me hubiera gustado tener la idea de tirarte la piedra.

Entonces Milo se abalanzó sobre él y le pegó un puñetazo a un lado de la cara. Aioria trastabilló pero pudo aguantar el equilibrio. Pronto todos los niños se habían reunido alrededor de los dos.

- Pues lo hiciste.- reprochó Milo. – Tal vez tienes ideas y luego te olvidas de que las conviertes en planes porque tu cerebro no debe de ser más grande que una nuez.- Aioria no pareció muy contento con esto y mucho menos con el golpe recibido.

Milo pensó que le devolvería el puñetazo, por eso corrió a volver a pegarle antes que el otro le pegase a él, pero no se esperaba que Aioria le pusiese la zancadilla, estuvo a punto de caer pero alguien impidió que cayese a tiempo.

- ¡No les ayudéis! – gritó uno de los chicos que ni Milo ni Aioria conocían muy bien al ver como Shaka se ponía en medio de los dos- ¡Dejadles que se maten!

- Antes de que os matéis, que a mi no me importa porque los que os meteríais en problemas seriáis vosotros.- dijo Shaka- ¿Alguien ha visto que Aioria le tirara la piedra intencionadamente?

- Yo solo vi como la piedra volaba.- informó Shura con aire de experto. - ¡Tal vez estas piedras están embrujadas! – añadió pensativo, recordando como la suya se le había escapado volando.

Aioria se sintió agradecido hacia él, pues ese comentario le daba un punto a su favor.

- ¿Alguien vio como Aioria tiraba la piedra? – insistió Shaka.

- Yo solo vi como la piedra caía encima de Milo y como Aioria vino tan rápidamente a recogerla, es evidente que él lo hizo.- dijo Elnath.

- ¡Te pones de su parte porque hiciste algunos ejercicios con él! – exclamó Aioria contrariado.

- ¡Cállate, Aioria! ¡No intentes persuadir a MIS testigos! – gritó Milo.

- Los testigos que creen ver algo no sirven de mucho. – replicó Aioria.

- ¡Tú tiraste la piedra porque no puedes aceptar que soy cien veces mejor que tú!

- ¡Yo no te tiré ninguna piedra y no creo que seas cien veces mejor que yo!

Parecía que fueran a volver a pegarse pero esta vez Aioria tuvo mala suerte porque justo cuando se abalanzó a pegar a Milo, este se apartó y Aioria se encontró de bruces con el Patriarca, que llegaba con Mu. El Patriarca frenó a Aioria a la velocidad de la luz. Luego sin previo aviso les cogió a cada uno de una oreja y tiró de ellos.

- ¡Me haces daño! ¡Yo fui quién recibió el golpe! ¿Por qué hacerme sufrir más? – se quejaba Milo.

- ¡Yo no tiré nada! ¡Me hace daño! – se quejaba a su vez Aioria.

- Lástima…- murmuró uno de los niños, el mismo que había pedido que no le separasen y les dejasen matarse. Ahora ya si que no se matarían. Poco después, en cuánto Aioros y Saga les dijeron que ya que no estaban todos les darían un descanso, se apartó del grupo.

El Patriarca se llevó a Aioria y a Milo, que no pararon de quejarse hasta que les perdieron de vista. Seguramente les castigaría. Mu se sentía muy mal porque por su culpa ellos dos se habían peleado y decidió contar la verdad a sus compañeros, que él había sido quién le tiró la piedra a Milo. Pero no añadió que fue el Patriarca el que le dijo que intentase quitar la piedra de las manos de un compañero sin que este pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo.

- Realmente no quise que esto terminase así.-dijo Mu.- Creo que me pasé un poco, yo no quería que cayese encima de la cabeza de Milo ni que éste culpase a Aioria.

- No es tu culpa, Mu. – le animó Camus- si tu no hubieras hecho nada podría haber habido otra pelea.

- ¿Otra?- preguntó Shaka extrañado.

- Yo hubiera pegado a Aioria.- reconoció Camus sin cambiar su semblante serio. Todos quedaron sorprendidos. – No le puedo soportar.- reconoció.- Unos minutos con él y resultó… muy aburrido. Ese crío cree que porque su hermano sea caballero es superior a nosotros.

- Yo no lo veo así.- discrepó Shura.- En realidad no parece malo. Lo que a mi me preocupa es otra cosa.

- A ti no te van a castigar.- le recordó Mu.

- No me preocupa el castigo de Milo y Aioria.- Shura parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.- ¿Por qué mi piedra salió volando? ¿Este lugar esta embrujado? – preguntó.

Empezaron a pensar que el español no estaba muy cuerdo y Mu no se atrevió a decirle que había sido el Patriarca quién le había hecho perseguir una piedra que él controlaba.

Apartados de todos ellos se encontraba el niño de cabellos azul claro. No había intimado con muchos de los otros niños y tampoco le interesaba demasiado lo que ellos hablaban, ahora ya no había nadie pegándose. Entonces se dio cuenta que no era él único que pensaba así. Otro niño más o menos de su edad también estaba apartado. Estaba dibujando algo en la arena. Se acercó a él.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó. El otro levantó la cabeza sorprendido y enfadado por la interrupción. Entonces se dio cuente que era el chico que había pedido que dejasen a Milo y Aioria matarse.

- Nada que a ti te importe.

- ¡Estás dibujando una calavera!- le dijo – No dibujas del todo mal.- El otro niño enseguida removió la arena, perdiendo el dibujo.- Oh, que lástima. Era un buen dibujo, aunque fuera una calavera, lo era de todos modos. Yo hubiera dibujado unas flores.

- Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro. Aunque si sigues así de pesada esto podría convertirse en tu entierro.

- ¿Por qué dices pesada? Soy un niño.

- Ningún niño preferiría dibujar flores a una calavera. Eso te hace llegar a acercarte a las niñas, aunque por tu aspecto ya te pareces.

- Yo hubiera dibujado una rosa al lado de la calavera.

- No me digas…- respondió sarcásticamente el otro.

- Bueno, las rosas negras son símbolo de muerte.

- De repente el otro se mostró sumamente interesado y pareció que ya no seguiría burlándose.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Bueno siempre me han gustado las rosas. Los símbolos que se les asocian. Como las rosas negras son símbolo de muerte creo que no quedarían del todo mal con una calavera, aunque pueda sonar extraño.

- ¿Y te gusta el tema de la muerte?

- Digamos que a mi también me hubiera gustado que Milo y Aioria se matasen. – Ambos rieron con ganas. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Deathmask.

- No parece que ese sea realmente tu nombre. Ahora entiendo esa fascinación por las calaveras.

- ¿Cómo te llamas tu? ¿Tienes un nombre mejor?

- Aphrodite…

- Ya decía yo que tenías algo de niña. Bueno si tu me llamas Deathmask no tengo problema en llamarte Aphrodite.

Ambos se miraron con simpatia.

- ¿Por qué te separaste de ellos? – preguntó Deathmask.

- Porque me parecen patéticos.

- A mi también.

Ambos rieron de nuevo sintiendo una corriente de simpatía.

Milo y Aioria se encontraban limpiando las escaleras que conducían al templo de Aries. El patriarca les había castigado limpiando todas las escaleras de las doce casas. Camus les vio limpiando con trapos algo separados el uno del otro. Se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Por qué no limpiáis cada uno unas escaleras? – preguntó. – Me refiero.- añadió al ver como los dos le miraban interrogativamente. - Mientras Milo limpia las escaleras de Aries, Aioria puede limpiar las de Tauro, Milo las de Géminis y así sucesivamente… así acabaréis más rápido.

- ¡Que buena idea! – dijo Aioria, pensando que Camus quería ayudarle que era justamente lo contrario que pretendía el francés. Empezó a subir las escaleras que le quedaban pero antes de irse dijo.- Oye Camus, ¿Tú viste quién tiró la piedra a esa cosa?

Camus estaba muy serio y pareció que pasaba una eternidad hasta que dijo:

- ¿Por qué no reconoces que fuiste tu? – preguntó.

Aioria abrió los ojos como platos, luego giró el rostro contrariado y se fue.

- Muchas gracias. – dijo Milo, pero no parecía agradecido. – Ahora gracias a ti ese niño de hermano acabará antes el trabajo.

- Si lo acabará antes.- dijo Camus asintiendo con la cabeza con aire sombrío.

- ¡Ves!

- Porque tu no vas a limpiar más. – Camus le guiñó un ojo.- ¿Para qué limpiar estas escaleras si Aioria puede limpiar las que quedan?

¡Es verdad! ¡Puedo hacer que Aioria cargue con el trabajo! – Milo parecía haber descubierto el origen del universo. - ¿Pero, porqué me has ayudado?

Porque considero a Aioria un niño de hermano, insoportable y pesado. Y porque no es justo que te castiguen cuando fuiste tú quién pudo perder medio cerebro con el golpe de la piedra.

¡Es verdad! ¡Mi inteligencia peligraba! ¿Qué pasa si crezco mal por culpa de Aioria? ¡Sería terrible! – Milo simuló estar realmente muy alarmado.

- ¿Viste? Eso es a lo que me refiero.- le dijo Camus. – Ahora que nos hemos deshecho de Aioria, vamos a jugarle una mala pasada a otra persona.

A Milo le pareció casi imposible que un niño que le había parecido tan serio estuviese dispuesto a hacérselo pasar mal a alguien.

- ¿A quién si puede saberse?- preguntó.

- Al que cree que las piedras están embrujadas. Él apoyó a Aioria.

- ¿Y que haremos?

- Ahora lo verás.- Camus sonrió. – Las piedras jugarán un papel muy importante.

Notas de autor: ¡No! No me he inventado un nuevo caballero. Elnath es Aldebarán, decidí llamarle así antes de que se convierta en caballero de Tauro, entonces si que será conocido como Aldebarán (como en Lost Of Canvas).


	3. Chapter 3

Después de ver como habían ido los primeros entrenamientos, Aioros se preguntaba si todos los niños llegarían a caballeros, o si tendrían que buscarse a otros

Después de ver como habían ido los primeros entrenamientos, Aioros se preguntaba si todos los niños llegarían a caballeros, o si tendrían que buscarse a otros. Esperaba que Aioria lo fuera. Estaba deseando que dejasen los entrenamientos grupales para poder dedicarse a ayudar a su hermano y ser su maestro.

Deseaba que el niño progresara rápidamente, por eso se sintió algo decepcionado cuándo se enteró que estaba castigado. El primer día y ya se metía en problemas. No tenía a su hermano por alguien violento. Tendría que hablar seriamente con él.

Y entonces mientras subía las escaleras que se dirigían a su templo le vio limpiando las escaleras con un paño. El niño sudaba mientras limpiaba. A juzgar por el resultado estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Le puso una mano en un hombro.  
-Te estás esforzando mucho.- le dijo. Aioria dejó de limpiar y alzó la vista pero no contestó. El santo de Sagitario frunció el ceño percatándose de algo- ¿No se supone que Milo estaba castigado contigo?- preguntó.  
- Se suponía.- respondió Aioria encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Lo estás limpiando todo tú? Iré a ver al Gran Patriarca.

- Oh, no te preocupes hermano. Con mi venganza a Milo se le quitarán las ganas de jugar conmigo.- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- ¿Tú venganza? Esa no es la manera de hacer las cosas.

Milo se encontraba sentado en las escaleras que daban al templo del Carnero Blanco, charlando con su nuevo amigo. Aunque le había parecido muy serio al principio, lo cierto es que Camus reía muy a menudo, sobretodo después de un buen chiste. Y a Milo se le daban muy bien los chistes. Pensó que Camus sería el típico niño aburrido y sabelotodo que solo quiere prestar atención a lo que le enseñan, pero aunque al niño le gustaba aprender, también tenía un buen sentido del humor y además muchísimas ganas de pasárselo bien, cualidad indispensable para ser su amigo.

Ahora Camus tenía una mano en el mentón, cómo hacían los adultos cuándo se quedaban un rato callados, a Milo no le gustaban mucho los silencios. Quiso saber de inmediato en que pensaba.

- ¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó.

Camus no respondió de inmediato, parecía en otro mundo. A Milo le asaltó un miedo repentino, así pues le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Su amigo le miró extrañado, pero no le pegó.  
- Estaba pensando en que hacer con Shura.- dijo. Milo quedó sorprendido porque se pensaba que no había escuchado su pregunta.

- Menos mal que contestas, pensaba que te habías convertido en un extraterrestre. – Camus sonrió ante tal idea.

- También estaba pensando en que hacer contra Aioria.- siguió diciendo Camus.

- Aioria ya está limpiando.- Milo sonrió.- Ya tiene su merecido.

- Pero Aioria contraatacará.

Milo no había pensado en eso, pero no se le ocurría que al pequeño niño de hermano se le ocurriese algo que le pudiese afectar. Se encogió de hombros y le dio una palmada amistosa a su amigo en la espalda.

- ¡Vamos a buscar algo de comida!

Shion estaba pensando seriamente en entrenar al pequeño de los cabellos lilas. Se llamaba Mu. Era un niño extraordinario, aunque al principio se había sentido inseguro, había sido capaz de hacer lo que Shion esperaba. Además había tenido la intención de ir a reconocer que había sido él el que había tirado la piedra, y eso era algo que hablaba mucho de su forma de ser. Se moría de ganas de tener otro entrenamiento para ver como avanzaba el niño.

Sintió como alguien se acercaba y pronto abrieron la puerta. El pequeño Aioria estaba frente a él.

- ¡Hemos acabado el castigo! – informó contento.

No le contestó, y Aioria miró extrañado al Patriarca, quién pronto desapareció de su vista. Y ante su sorpresa pronto vio como se elevaba unos metros del suelo. Miró en frente pero no veía al Patriarca por ningún lado.  
- Lo primero que tienes que aprender. Tener respeto. – La voz provenía de detrás de su espalda y antes de que pudiera contestar dejó de elevarse y cayó al suelo.

Aioria recordó lo que siempre le decía su hermano sobre los modales, estaba seguro que tenía algo que ver con el respeto, así pues le hizo una reverencia, algo avergonzado.

Shion sonrió.  
- ¿Entonces, habéis limpiado todas las escaleras del templo? – preguntó. El pequeño asintió. Shion estaba contento de que el primer castigo hubiera sucedido sin problemas.- Entonces Milo y tú por fin os vais entendiendo. El primer paso es trabajar juntos.  
- Bueno…  
- Por cierto, ¿Por qué no ha venido él también? – una sospecha apareció en su mente.  
- Estaba algo cansado. No le gusta trabajar.- Le encantaba hablar mal de su enemigo.  
- Bueno ve a buscarlo, yo bajaré dentro de unos minutos. Esperadme en el templo de Piscis.

La primera parte del plan estaba hecha, ahora solo faltaba encontrar la manera de hacer que Milo cayese en su trampa. Y también necesitaba algo que ensuciase y ahora no se le ocurría nada.

Y entonces la respuesta apareció caminando a su lado y tenía nombre; Saga de Géminis. Venía con una gran bolsa de chocolatinas y golosinas, Aioria se preguntó de dónde las habría sacado.

Al ver como el niño le miraba embobado, Saga le alargó la bolsa.  
- ¿Es todo tuyo? – Preguntó Aioria asombrado.- ¿Dónde lo consiguió? – preguntó Aioria, recordando el respeto que le habían dicho que tuviera.  
- Ahora es tuyo. – Le sonrió.

Le pareció increíble su buena suerte. Cogió una chocolatina y comenzó a comerla. Saga sonrió.  
- No seas avaricioso y comparte con los demás.- le dijo. Aioria asintió, por supuesto que iba a compartirlo con los demás.

Cuándo poco después Saga se marchó, Aioria tiró algunas de las golosinas al suelo y las desperdigó de aquí para allá. Se sintió muy nervioso porque pensaba que en cualquier momento alguien vería lo que hacía, pero por suerte nadie apareció. Cuándo acabó su obra miró para ver si quedaba satisfecho con el resultado.

Camus y Milo estaban planeando que hacer con Shura cuándo para decepción de los dos muchachos vino Aioria bajando las escaleras. Pero sonrieron al pensar que Aioria habría estado limpiando todo el rato mientras ellos reían y charlaban.  
- ¿Qué tal la limpieza? – preguntó Milo en un tono amistoso, habitual en él pero no con Aioria.  
Ante el horror de los pequeños, Aioria se sentó con ellos.  
- De eso quería hablarte. El Gran Patriarca nos espera dentro de poco en el Templo de Piscis. – informó.

Camus les acompañó mientras subían las escaleras para disgusto de Aioria. Pero fue él quién se percató de la bolsa que Aioria llevaba.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? – preguntó.

- ¡chocolate! – exclamó Milo, sorprendido. - ¿De dónde lo has sacado? ¿No te lo habrá dado el Patriarca por cumplir nuestro castigo? Si es así, tienes que darme.

- Por cumplir un castigo no se dan regalos que yo sepa.- dijo Camus.

- No me lo ha dado el Patriarca. Pero si así fuera tú no te merecerías porque no has hecho nada- dijo Aioria. – Pero para que veas que no soy rencoroso, os daré un poco.

A Milo le pareció extraño que se mostrase tan amable con él pero metió la mano en la bolsa. Extrajo una chocolatina y la miró con aspecto desconfiado. Se la pasó a Camus.

- ¿Por qué me la das? – preguntó este extrañado.

- Bueno, si está envenenada prefiero no ser yo el que lo compruebe. – repuso Milo. Camus frunció el ceño.

- ¡No está envenenada! – Dijo Aioria. Y dio un mordisco a otra chocolatina para demostrarlo. - Luego le pasó la bolsa a Milo – Yo ya comí mucho, te la puedes quedar.

Los dos quedaron sorprendidos pero Milo decidió aprovecharse de ese extraño comportamiento.

Cuando salieron del templo de Acuario, Camus se detuvo. Después de todo el no había sido castigado y el Patriarca no le esperaba.

Te espero abajo del todo.- informó a su amigo. Luego le estiró del pelo. Milo le miró enfadado.

Te lo debía.- dijo Camus a modo de respuesta, encogiéndose de hombros.

Se despidió de Milo y se marchó sin mirar a Aioria.

Cuándo llegaron a Milo el mundo se le vino encima al ver lo que le esperaba, pues el suelo estaba lleno de golosinas. No era tonto y en cuánto vio todas las golosinas esparcidas por el suelo, supo que era cosa de Aioria. Fue a devolverle la bolsa pero Aioria se había colocado a prudente distancia.

Shion bajó sin muchas ganas las escaleras para llegar al templo de Piscis. Aborrecía abandonar su templo para ir a comprobar si se había cumplido un castigo o no.

- ¡Diré que fuiste tú! – Gritó Milo.- ¡No pueden acusarme de algo que no he hecho!  
- ¡Es lo que hiciste conmigo! ¡Yo no te tiré la piedra!

- ¡Es diferente! ¡Tú sabes que lo hiciste pero no te acuerdas o no quieres acordarte! ¡Y yo también acabé castigado! ¡Eres un estúpido niño mimado!

- ¿Y que te crees que eres tú?

-¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí? – preguntó Shion al llegar frente a ellos y encontrarse con tal discusión.  
Los dos pequeños le miraron, Milo parecía asustado y Aioria complacido.

Sabiendo que su hermano estaría con el Patriarca, Aioros decidió ir a entrenar un poco. Mientras bajaba las escaleras se preguntaba si había sido muy protector con Aioria, deseaba poder preguntarle a alguien sobre ello pero nadie tenía un hermano pequeño. Se dijo que mientras entrenaban a todos los niños juntos, debía ser especialmente duro con Aioria para que no pensasen que había favoritismos.

El camino se le hizo corto tan ensimismado como estaba. Al pasar por el templo de Géminis se encontró con Saga. Intentó ocultar su sorpresa, pensaba que el caballero había bajado al pueblo.

Cuándo se lo preguntó, Saga pareció tan sorprendido como él. Parpadeó. Parecía estar pensando una respuesta.  
- Rayos, me olvidé.- dijo finalmente.  
Aioros se preocupó por la salud mental de su compañero, pues que él supiera, Saga no es que fuera muy olvidadizo.  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o es que te gusto? – le espetó Saga. Aioros quedó muy sorprendido con esto.  
Entonces se inclinó porque vio algo que no debía estar allí. La piel de plátano con la que él mismo se resbalase.  
- ¿Se puede saber que hace esto aquí? Pensaba que fue Milo el que la puso.  
- Y fue Milo.- dijo Saga.- No me explico como ha acabado esto aquí.- por la expresión de su cara, supo que estaba mintiendo. Era la misma que le ponía Aioria cuándo intentaba esconder algo. Se preguntó si Saga se estaría volviendo loco.

No pudo más que preguntarse como aguantaba Saga a su estúpido compañero. Aunque mirado por otro lado, Saga también era estúpido.

Le costó deshacerse de Aioros pero cuándo consiguió que el caballero se marchase, se dio cuenta de que le seguían.

Siguió caminando como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasaba pero cuándo estaban llegando a Rhodorio habló sin girarse.

- Puedes salir. No te voy a comer.

Pronto vio a un niño acercarse a él. Tenía el pelo verde azulado y le miraba con los ojos serios.  
- ¿Por qué me seguías? – le preguntó. El niño se encogió de hombros.  
- Me aburro – dijo.

Quedó sorprendido con la respuesta, no supo si darle un buen golpe.  
- No estás en el Santuario para divertirte.- le espetó.  
- Lo sé. Pero es que ahora no tengo nada que hacer y no está Milo para divertirme.- No preguntó quién seria ese Milo, quería librarse de él. – Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que no lleva su armadura?

El niño era más pesado de lo que parecía a primera vista.  
- No hagas preguntas estúpidas y no tendré que mentirte.- le dijo.  
- ¿Cómo se llamaba?- preguntó.  
- ¿Esto es un interrogatorio? Kan… Me llamo Saga.- se maldijo así mismo por su poco cuidado, pero se alegró de haber metido la pata con un niño y no con Aioros.- ¿No te vas?

Camus miró a Saga con el entrecejo fruncido y decidió que él también sería una víctima. Después de todo, Milo le había contado como Aioros había tropezado por su culpa, tenían que hacer algo contra el otro caballero de oro.

- ¡Es Saga! – dijo alguien de repente.

Kanon sonrió. Siempre pasaba igual y se iba a aprovechar de que la gente adorase a su hermano.

La gente le rodeó rápidamente y Camus tuvo dificultad en mantenerse a su lado. Unas mujeres pusieron en las manos de Saga unas cestas de comida, y otra le dio lo que parecían unas golosinas como las que tenía Aioria.

Entonces tuvo una idea. Miró a Saga con la mejor cara de inocencia de la que fue capaz.

Al principio este intentó ignorarle pero viendo que no daba resultado, le miró ceñudo. Pero al ver a la gente pareció ablandarse.

- Toma, pequeño, debes tener hambre.- A Camus el tono le pareció fingido pero aceptó la comida que le entregaba el caballero.

Luego agitó la mano despidiéndose del caballero, envidiando la suerte que tenía de que toda la gente le diera cosas. A decir verdad le gustaría ser como el. Decidió preguntar a Milo lo que pensaba de Saga, porque no sabía si hacerle una broma como había pensado al principio o dejarlo estar.

Su amigo ya debía de haber salido del castigo, y al ver lo que traía no estaría enfadado de que no le hubiera esperado. Pero cuándo llegó al Santuario, su amigo no se encontraba allí.

Cuándo Aioros llegó al coliseo, se encontró con que ya había alguien allí. Shura y el niño rubio que si no recordaba mal se llamaba Shaka. Este último estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y parecía en trance. Se acercó a él pero Shura le sujetó la mano, parándole.  
- No te preocupes por él, está descansando. Debe de ser una costumbre de la India.- Aioros lo dudaba, además el niño no debía ser de ese país siendo tan rubio. Pero al ver la expresión de Shura decidió no preguntar más por el momento.  
- ¿Te pasa algo?  
- No, si, no… bueno a decir verdad sí. Es sobre el entrenamiento. ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

- Claro que sí, si tienes dudas puedes preguntarme a Saga o a mí.

Shura pareció pensarlo mucho antes de hablar.  
- ¿Es posible hacer que unas piedras vuelen con los poderes de un caballero de oro?  
Así que era eso, el niño aun estaba preocupado con el accidente de su piedra. Pensó un momento su respuesta.  
- No es descabellado.- respondió.- No todos los caballeros tenemos el mismo poder y tal vez haya alguien que puede hacer levitar las cosas. Seguramente tú también tienes un poder oculto.  
- Entonces descubriré quién puede hacer volar las cosas.- Shura sonrió ampliamente.- - ¿Yo? ¿Qué poder oculto tengo? – preguntó dándose cuenta de lo que Aioros había dicho.  
- No tengo ni idea. Eso lo tienes que descubrir tú.

Shura pareció quedar muy intrigado con esto último. Sonrió deseando que eso fuera un buen incentivo para que se entrenase más.

Aioria bajaba las escaleras muy contento y se alegró más cuándo vio a Camus cerca de allí.  
- No hace falta que esperes al tonto ese.  
Camus le miró.  
- No, porque ha venido él. – dijo. Aioria buscó a Milo con la mirada pero no lo encontró, entonces supo que se refería a él.  
- Me refería a Milo.- aclaró.- Está castigado de nuevo.

El otro pareció muy sorprendido.  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo?  
- Cruzarse en mi camino. –Contestó Aioria orgulloso.- Pensabais que era tan tonto como para limpiar algunos templos creyendo que Milo se encargaría de los otros. Bien, no soy tan tonto como pensabas.  
- Eso es un gran descubrimiento.  
- Bueno, esto enseñará a Milo a no meterse conmigo.- De repente reparó en algo. - ¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿Chocolate?  
Camus se lo enseñó de mala gana.

- ¿Me das? Después de todo yo te di de las mías y Milo se las quedó.

El niño le ofreció una y Aioria quedó sorprendido por su amabilidad, como quedase Milo mucho rato antes. Pero aunque Camus sonreía le miraba con los ojos fríos como el hielo. Y por un momento le tuvo miedo.

Pero al coger la chocolatina un frío inmenso se cernió sobre él. Apartó la mano sorprendido pero Camus le puso la chocolatina en las manos, que ahora era parecía llena de escarcha de hielo. Camus le sonrió dulcemente y esta sonrisa le dio más miedo.  
- Esto te enseñará a no meterte con mis amigos.- le espetó. Y le dejó solo.


	4. Chapter 4

Al caer la noche, el Patriarca reunió a todos los niños y les llevó a una pequeña cabaña que estaba situada cerca de las doce casas

Al caer la noche, el Patriarca reunió a todos los niños y les llevó a una pequeña cabaña que estaba situada cerca de las doce casas. Al parecer tendrían que dormir todos allí. La mayoría de ellos no había traído casi nada con ellos del lugar dónde vivían antes de llegar al Santuario, por eso quedaron preocupados porque no sabían si dormirían en el suelo. Pero al abrir la cabaña vieron que, por suerte, diez sacos de dormir les esperaban.

El Patriarca les informó de los horarios que tendrían que cumplir, tenían que levantarse al amanecer y dirigirse al coliseo para comenzar los entrenamientos, estos duraban toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Por lo que dijo, a partir de ese momento los niños contaban con poco tiempo libre para hacer otras cosas.

Cuándo el considerase, los enviaría a sus lugares de entrenamiento dónde tendrían que ser merecedores de cada armadura dorada correspondiente.

Después de terminar su discurso, les ordenó que se fueran a dormir y cerró la puerta.

Todos prepararon su saco de dormir. Pero no todos tenían ganas de dormir, así que empezaron a hablar.

- Los entrenamientos de mañana, ¿Serán iguales a éstos? – preguntó Elnath.

Ninguno respondió, no tenían ni idea de lo que se esperaría de ellos. Algunos dijeron que tendrían que hacer cada día lo mismo y otros que harían una serie de ejercicios diferentes de un día para otro.

- Tu hermano debe saberlo.- Shura miró a Aioria al decir estas palabras.- ¿No te ha dicho nada? – Aioria negó con la cabeza.

- En realidad no me ha dicho nada de nada.- se le veía molesto. No le había gustado no poder dormir en el templo de su hermano. Se lo habían prohibido y Aioros ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra después de que le viese cumpliendo el castigo.

- Oye, Shura.- dijo Camus de repente ignorando el malhumor de Aioria.- ¿Qué tal están las piedras voladoras?

Pero Shura se encogió de hombros, sorprendiéndolo.

- Ellas sabrán.- contestó en tono de broma. Aquello preocupó a Camus porque tal vez no pudieran hacerle nada Milo y él.- Las piedras no vuelan. – concluyó Shura.- Pero el poder del cosmos de algún caballero pudo haber hecho que mi piedra volase. Todos tenemos un poder oculto que supongo que podremos usar si hacemos que nuestro cosmos arda hasta el límite, si lo sabemos usar o una cosa parecida.- Realmente parecía haberse aprendido una lección.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? – preguntó Elnath, interesado.

- Aioros.- respondió Shura. Aioria le miró fijamente y luego apartó la vista, molesto al parecer.- Luego yo busqué algo de información por mi cuenta.  
- ¿A quién le importa que buscases información por tu cuenta o no? Hay gente que quiere dormir.- dijo alguien.  
Se trataba de Aphrodite, era un niño con el que casi nadie había hablado gran cosa. Algunos replicaron y siguieron hablando hasta que un niño que tenía su saco de dormir cerca del de Aphrodite dio un golpe muy fuerte en el suelo con el puño. Aquel niño era un misterio porque no había hablado con ninguno en todo el día. Que ellos supieran. Pareció que la cabaña temblase en cuánto él golpeó el suelo y algunos se estremecieron. El pequeño pareció envuelto en una luz dorada

- Puedo mataros si no os calláis.- dijo.

- Oh, cállate.- refunfuñó Milo que no había hablado en todo el rato. Estaba enfadado desde que Aioria le tendiese la trampa.- Nadie nos da órdenes. Además no puedes matarnos. Ninguno tiene suficiente poder aún.  
- ¿Cómo sabes que no puedo hacerte daño? – amenazó el otro.

Milo fue a contestar pero la puerta se abrió de repente. Un soldado raso estaba delante de ellos.

- ¿Qué hacéis despiertos? – preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo. – Cuándo el Patriarca dice a dormir quiere decir eso. Así, pues. ¡A dormir!

No les dejó hasta que les vio a todos metidos en sus sacos de dormir.

Hubo un silencio general en cuánto se cerró la puerta y entonces apagaron las luces. Pero no todos durmieron. Pronto comenzaron los susurros.

- Oye, Aphrodite…- murmuró Deathmask a su amigo. – He estado pensando una cosa…

Pero Aphrodite no podía oírle porqué parecía haberse quedado dormido inmediatamente.

- Vaya, el que quería dormir. – oyó que le decía alguien. Milo le miraba atentamente desde su saco de dormir, el cuál no estaba muy lejos. Contestó con una mirada asesina. Pero Milo pareció darle por imposible y le dio la espalda.

La verdad es que estaba mal por su parte haber pedido silencio para que Aphrodite durmiese y ahora intentar despertarle. Pero quería preguntarle algo antes de dormir, no esperaba que se durmiese tan rápido.

- ¿Por qué te castigaron? – preguntó Camus a Milo en voz muy baja. – Aioria comentó algo…

Milo emitió lo que pareció un pequeño gruñido. Camus decidió empezar por otra pregunta.  
- ¿En qué consiste el castigo?  
- Tengo que bajar al pueblo a visitar a una anciana aburrida después del entrenamiento de la tarde durante una semana.  
- Eso es peor que el limpiar las escaleras de los doce templos.- le miró con compasión.- ¿Y que hay de Aioria? ¿Qué hizo?

Pero no pudo contestar porqué un estornudo le interrumpió. Se oyó disculparse a Aioria. Camus sonrió ampliamente. Se oyeron algunas protestas de los que intentaban dormir a las que Milo se unió, no porque tuviese sueño, sino para fastidiar a Aioria.

Milo le contó lo que Aioria había hecho, Camus escuchó atentamente hasta que un fuerte ronquido les hizo dar un respingo. No fueron los únicos que se asustaron.

Los ronquidos provenían de Shura que dormía boca arriba. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba destapado y ninguno habría sabido decir que había pasado con su saco, porqué estaba durmiendo encima de él, no dentro.

Elnath, que estaba cerca de él lo movió un poco, intentando que parase de roncar pero la respuesta que obtuvo fue un pie en la cara. Entonces Elnath le dio una patada, pero pareció que Shura estuviera soñando con algo violento porque intentó darle un manotazo que no alcanzó el blanco porque Elnath se apartó a tiempo.

Finalmente Elnath se ocultó todo lo que pudo dentro de su saco, intentando amortiguar los sonidos guturales que provenían de su izquierda.

Milo no pudo aguantar la risa al ver la escena y sus ensordecedoras carcajadas se oyeron por toda la cabaña. Pronto recibió una almohada en la cabeza que parecía provenir del saco de Shaka. Se extrañó pues pensaba que el indio era pacífico, pero cuándo le fue a devolver la almohada, o a golpear con ella, vio que el niño parecía profundamente dormido. Miró extrañado y se preguntó si el niño era sonámbulo. Le puso la almohada debajo de la cabeza y volvió a su saco. En el rostro de Shaka se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

A medida que la noche avanzaba, todos se fueron durmiendo. Pero Deathmask no podía dormir. Se moría de ganas de contarle a Aphrodite lo que ansiaba hacer. Y se preguntaba si Aphrodite le apoyaría. Esperaba que sí porque era el único que le había parecido simpático entre todo el grupo, él único que se acercó a él cuándo estaba solo.

- Aphrodite…- susurró. – Despierta un momento, sólo quiero que me respondas una cosa… ¿Te apetece tener una pequeña aventura esta noche?

- No soy una niña y si, quiero un poco más de vainilla… - respondió Aphrodite entre sueños. Deathmask no entendió que tenía que ver esto.

- Sólo quería saber si me acompañarás a explorar el cementerio.

Aphrodite abrió un ojo.

- Cómo no me dejes dormir el que va a acabar en un cementerio serás tú.

- Bien. Estás despierto.

- No es verdad. Estoy dormido. – Para demostrarlo se ocultó en su saco.

- Escucha sino quieres venir dímelo directamente.

Se escuchó un resoplido.  
- ¿Ir adónde?  
- Al cementerio.

Aphrodite asomó la cabeza.  
- ¿Para qué? – preguntó.

- ¿No te entra curiosidad y ganas de visitarlo?

Pero su amigo le miró con los ojos soñolientos.  
- Podemos visitarlo a la luz del día. – dijo al fin.  
- Pero es más emocionante de noche.  
- ¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de visitarlo? – por fin Aphrodite parecía despierto.  
- No lo sé. Pero me gustaría verlo.

Después de unos cuántos minutos más Deathmask consiguió convencerle. Se levantaron en el más completo silencio, intentando no hacer ruido. Aunque lo intentaron, Deathmask no pudo evitar tropezar con algún saco de dormir porque en completa oscuridad no se veía bien. Y temió despertar a alguien pero por suerte parecía que sus compañeros estaban profundamente dormidos.

Aphrodite iba por delante, y Deathmask casi chocó contra él cuándo se paró de golpe delante de la puerta.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces? – masculló.  
- No hemos planeado como irnos.- le respondió Aphrodite en un murmullo apenas audible.- Y no sabemos como burlar al soldado raso que nos mandó a dormir. Así que si está el soldado, no cuentes conmigo para escaparnos.  
- No esperaba que fueras un cobarde.- Deathmask frunció el entrecejo.  
- No es eso pero es que tengo sueño, y si no recuerdo mal alguien me despertó.

No le contestó y esperó pacientemente a que su amigo abriese la puerta. Este se lo tomó con mucha parsimonia. Movió la puerta muy lentamente, intentando no hacer mucha fuerza en el picaporte, y Deathmask se impacientó.

Los minutos se le hacían interminables, asi pues apartó a su amigo de la puerta y la abrió él mismo de golpe. Aphrodite le miró con aire de reproche pero no había ningún soldado raso esperándoles detrás de la puerta.

- ¿Lo ves? – Le dijo Deathmask. – Aunque hubiera habido alguien esperándonos, se hubiera dado cuenta de que nos íbamos aunque abrieses la puerta más lento que una tortuga. A decir verdad creo que las tortugas son más rápidas que tú.

No contestó pero le dio un fuerte pisotón. Después, Aphrodite avanzó más deprisa en dirección al cementerio, dejando atrás a Deathmask. Este último le siguió divertido, parecía que su amigo tenía un carácter muy fuerte cuándo se acababa de despertar.

Par sorpresa de ambos no encontraron a nadie que les impidiese rondar a esas horas de la madrugada. Se sintieron aliviados pero un tanto inseguros. No lo dijeron pero se sentían inseguros, pues no sabían si alguien les vigilaba.

Así pues llegaron al cementerio sin muchos problemas. Tenía un aspecto algo tétrico y ambos callaron mostrando respeto. No lo dijeron pero era como si decir cualquier sonido fuera profanar a los muertos, como si estuviesen en un sitio diferente a todos los que habían pisado.

A mucha gente le daba miedo pisar los cementerios de noche y sin embargo ellos dos se sentaron entre las tumbas. No era miedo lo que sentía Deathmask. Era respeto, respeto por todos los que habían acabado allí, que habían muerto luchando. Pues en todas las lapidas se podía leer junto al nombre, el de una constelación. Debían ser caballeros que murieron luchando por Atenea.

- Me gustaría morir luchando como ellos.- dijo Aphrodite. Deathmask asintió, sentía lo mismo. Y de nuevo se sorprendió, eran pocos los niños que como él pensasen en la muerte y en morir luchando. Aunque, a decir verdad era lo que se debía esperar de los caballeros o de los que lo iban a ser.  
- A mi me gustaría ser bastante fuerte para no tener que morir.- reconoció Deathmask.- Y si tengo que morir, no quiero hacerlo de viejo.

- Eso no es propio de ti.- Le miró.

- No me refiero a que quiera ser guapo para siempre ni ninguna cursilería por el estilo. Yo no quiero morir siendo débil. Porque entonces si que merecería morir. Solo los fuertes merecen vivir. Y yo quiero ser fuerte.

- Entonces lo tendrás fácil, porqué estamos aquí para hacernos fuertes.

No se río de sus palabras y se lo agradeció. Asintió en silencio.

Hubo un gran silencio que Aphrodite volvió a romper.

- Mis padres también están en un sitio como éste.- tenía la mirada fija en un par de lápidas.- A veces les echo de menos, aunque su recuerdo se borra cada día que pasa.

- Con el tiempo desaparecerá para siempre. – Era el único consuelo que se le ocurría.

- No se si quiero que desaparezca.

- Mi padre también está en un sitio como este. Él era débil. Y yo si quiero borrar su recuerdo.

- Y no quieres ser como él. – adivinó Aphrodite.

De improviso oyeron un ruido extraño, Aphrodite tironeó de su manga y Deathmask no quiso reconocer que estaba asustado. ¿Podía ser verdad lo que decían de los cementerios? ¿Se levantarían los muertos de sus tumbas?

Se giró para que nadie le pillase desprevenido pero allí nada se movía. Tan sólo el susurro del viento que al parecer les había jugado una mala pasada. Bajó la vista avergonzado por haber tenido miedo.

Entonces algo apareció en su cara, era un pájaro negro que hizo que gritase. Aphrodite también gritó. Pero tan desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.  
- Es extraño. Aquí no puede entrar ni una hormiga.- Dijo Aphrodite, cuándo se recuperaron del susto. - ¿Qué debe de haber sido eso?  
- ¡Me encanta este lugar! – gritó Deathmask entusiasmado. –Aquí pasan cosas muy extrañas. – Volvamos mañana.  
- Hablando de eso, ¿No deberíamos volver?

Alguien río mientras veía a los pequeños marchar. Luego giró sobre sus pasos y se dirigió al templo de Géminis, antes de que su hermano notase que no estaba.

Sin embargo Saga no notó su ausencia.

No se levantó a la hora a la que acostumbraba y Kanon se acercó a él mientras dormía. Se preguntó si le había pasado algo. Pero Saga seguía respirando. Un alivio le recorrió el cuerpo. Frunció el entrecejo porque él no creía sentir eso. Debía de ser lo que llamaban amor fraternal, pues después de todo era su hermano.

Le tocó en un hombro pero no despertó. Entonces le puso la mano en la frente y notó que estaba ardiendo. Entonces le subió la sábana hasta el mentón.

Saga despertó entonces y Kanon apartó las manos corriendo.  
- ¿Qué haces?  
- Llegas tarde.- no sabía que excusa darle.

Saga se incorporó no sin dificultad.  
- ¿Me emborrachaste anoche y no me acuerdo?- preguntó llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

- Por supuesto que no.

- Viniendo de ti me espero cualquier cosa.

- Eres muy considerado. – dijo Kanon sarcásticamente.- Por cierto, ¿Oíste lo que te dije?

- No grites. Me duele todo. ¿Seguro que no me emborrachaste?

Negó con la cabeza. Entonces volvió a tocarle la frente, haciendo ver que comprobaba su temperatura en ese momento.  
- ¿Se puede saber que haces?  
- Tienes fiebre.- concluyó Kanon apartando la mano. Saga no pareció muy contento con la información.- Oh, alégrate, es mejor que tener resaca. ¿Sabes lo que significa esto?  
- Que te callarás para que deje de dolerme tanto la cabeza.  
- Oh, el dolor no desaparecerá porque yo me calle. Solo te hace falta descansar.  
- No seas estúpido. Tengo que ir a entrenar.

Se levantó y dio un pase adelante, pero pareció como si tropezase y volvió a caer en la cama. A Kanon le resultó extraño verlo así, era como verse así mismo derrotado.

- Ah no, hoy me toca a mi divertirme.- dijo con los ojos brillantes.- Tu no puedes moverte, así que no hay otro remedio.- añadió al ver la mirada que le echaba su hermano en esos momentos.

Finalmente Saga se sintió derrotado al ver que le costaba mucho moverse. Tal vez Kanon tenía razón y sólo necesitaba descansar.

Cerró los ojos pero no sintió mejoras. Ojalá fuera fácil curarse cuándo se estaba enfermo. Oyó unos ruidos y abrió los ojos. Lo que vio le dejó sorprendido: Kanon tenía una pernera de su armadura en las manos y parecía que tuviera intención de ponersela.  
- ¿Se puede saber que haces? – le espetó Saga. – Yo no voy a entrenar con la armadura puesta.  
- ¿No? – Kanon pareció sorprendido o quizás solo lo hacía ver, tantas ganas tenía de vestir la armadura.  
- No. Así que si te vas a hacer pasar por mí, compórtate como lo haría yo.  
- ¿Puedo ponermela para bajar al pueblo? – Le miró con los ojos brillantes.  
- No.  
-Tu te la pones para bajar al pueblo.  
-Tu también bajas al pueblo y no llevas armadura.- Kanon no esperaba que su hermano lo supiese.- De forma que parece que Saga de Géminis baja a veces al pueblo con armadura y a veces si. ¿No crees que me da un aire un tanto paranoico?  
-De modo que no puedo vestir la armadura.- volvió a insistir Kanon sin responder a su pregunta.  
- Oh, no sigas con eso y vete de una vez. Me duele la cabeza.

Un rato después, Kanon se dirigía contento al coliseo dónde ya estaban todos los niños, el Patriarca y Aioros. El Patriarca hizo una seña y Kanon se acercó nervioso.  
- Llegas tarde.- dijo el Patriarca.

Kanon tragó saliva. Se preguntó cómo contestaría Saga en su lugar.


	5. Chapter 5

Notas de la autora:

Saga se aburría. No es que se encontrase bien del todo, pero no podía dormir. Había dado muchísimas vueltas entre las sábanas y además no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto que le preocupaba. ¿Cómo le irían las cosas a Kanon? Sabía que su hermano podía imitarle perfectamente pero, ¿Se aprovecharía de la situación? ¿Causaría problemas?

Se preguntó que hacía alguien enfermo para pasar el tiempo, ni siquiera le había preguntado a su hermano que hacía él mismo cuándo estaba en el Templo de Géminis durante horas. Claro que, pensándolo detenidamente, su hermano no pasaba mucho rato en el Templo, hacía otro tipo de cosas haciéndose pasar por el mismo Saga.

Las preocupaciones aumentaron, ahora que Kanon estaba en su papel de santo de Atenea, era muy capaz de hacer alguna tontería y debía impedirlo. Fue a levantarse pero el dolor de la cabeza lo impidió. Qué extraño, ¿Porqué no dejaba de dolerle? ¿Kanon le habría mentido cuándo le dijo que no le había emborrachado?

- Llegas tarde.- repitió el Patriarca.

Kanon decidió decir la verdad, después de todo si se le veía seguro, no levantaría sospechas, cosa que no pasaría si vacilaba. Así pues se arrodilló delante del Patriarca y le contestó sin titubear.

- No dormí mucho anoche. – confesó.

Aioros le miró atentamente, y estaba seguro que detrás de la máscara, el sumo sacerdote también le miraba. ¿Qué les pasaba? ¿Qué no era propio de Saga?

"Bien, pues ha sido el verdadero Saga quién se ha dormido, no yo" pensó con fastidio.

El Patriarca dejó a los niños con Aioros y le hizo una seña a Kanon para que le siguiese. Vale, lo primero que decía y ya metía la pata. Se levantó y le siguió, intentando parecer sereno.

- ¿Por qué hiciste una ilusión anoche?- inquirió el Patriarca cuándo estuvieron apartados.- Así que era eso. Se alegró de que Saga hubiera amanecido enfermo porque su hermano no habría sabido que decir.

- Encontré a dos niños en el cementerio y pensé que debía hacer algo.- le explicó, señaló a los dos niños que viera la noche anterior que en ese momento hablaban animadamente entre ellos.

- ¿Por qué no te apareciste frente a ellos? – al principio se preguntó si el Patriarca sabría algo y le estaba interrogando, pero no era así, simplemente parecía curioso.

- Pensé que si les asustaba aprenderían más rápido la lección y no volverían a salir de la cama sin permiso.- En realidad solo les quería asustar pero se abstuvo de comentarlo.- Además si van a ser caballeros, deben ser fuertes y no asustarse con estas cosas.

- Bien, parece que olvidas tu época de entrenamiento cuándo eras un niño ingenuo – "Cuándo Saga me escondía los juguetes, querrás decir" recordó mientras oía las palabras- parece que sólo recuerdas cómo conseguiste la armadura de Géminis.- "Es que nunca la conseguí" se dijo Kanon.- Ellos tan sólo son niños. – "Pues dejarán de serlo pronto, deberán crecer tarde o temprano". – Pero creo que deberé tomar medidas para que algo como lo de anoche no vuelva a suceder. Hiciste lo correcto.

Kanon sonrió, eran las mejores palabras que le habían dicho en toda la mañana.

Aioros se preguntaba de que hablaban Saga y el Patriarca, pero mientras tenía que conseguir que nueve niños permanecieran callados y dejasen de quejarse. El primero en quejarse fue Elnath, quién le sorprendió porque a pesar de ser un niño muy alto para su edad, parecía bastante tranquilo.

- Tengo mucho sueño.- dijo.

- ¿No pudiste dormir anoche? – le preguntó Shura sorprendido. – Que raro, yo he dormido muy bien.

- No sé porqué no me extraña…- Elnath frunció el ceño.- ¿Y recuerdas por casualidad con qué soñaste?

- No. Nunca recuerdo mis sueños. – Shura se encogió de hombros.

Aioros se interesó por la conversación, le intrigaba que la primera noche uno de los niños no hubiera dormido bien.

- ¿Cómo que no pudiste dormir? ¿Pesadillas?

- Porqué alguien roncaba a mi lado como un elefante.- contestó Elnath con aire triste.

- ¡Que desconsideración! – exclamó Shura.- Pues yo no me enteré de nada. – agregó con aire inocente, Aioros adivinó por su expresión que había sido Shura quién roncaba y que éste mismo lo sabía. – Lo siento, Elnath. – dijo Shura al ver que el niño le estaba mirando.- Pero cuándo estoy cansado duermo del tirón.

- Me pregunto como será cuándo no esté cansado...- susurró Milo a Camus.

- Venga, Shura. Dínoslo, ¿Qué soñaste anoche que querías pegar al pobre Elnath?- preguntó Aioria.

- ¿Pegar? – Shura le miró sorprendido.- Yo no quería pegar a nadie. No recuerdo nada.

- Pues me pusiste el pie en la cara.

- Debía oler mal para que Elnath esté tan molesto.- dijo Camus a Milo, de una manera tan seria que éste soltó una risita.

- Dejadlo estar. – Aioros intentó calmar los ánimos.- No estais aquí para peleas estúpidas.

Hasta él se sorprendió, pues no bien lo dijo, Shura y Elnath dejaron el tema. Parecía que a Elnath no le gustaban las discusiones y que a Shura, el tema no le interesaba.

- Pues Shura no fue el único que pegó anoche.- dijo Milo de repente. Shaka intentó mantener la calma como solía hacerlo en su India natal, sin embargo Milo no parecía recordar "el tema de la amohada"- Alguien tropezó con mi saco de dormir, y ni siquiera se disculpó. ¿Quién se levantaría para pegarme?- Aioria pensó que de nuevo le echaría la culpa, pero Milo no le miraba a él, sino a Deathmask, quién le miró con aire inocente.

El Patriarca regresó en ese momento con Saga y Milo no pudo seguir hablando. Saga se acercó a Aioros, éste quería enterarse de lo que había pasado pero tenía la impresión que su compañero no se lo explicaría.

Los niños dejaron de hablar al instante.

- Me gustaría que hoy hicierais una cosa diferente. – dijo en cuánto estuvo a su altura. – yo tengo que viajar hoy y me voy a llevar a uno de vosotros. – Todos parecieron sorprendidos, incluso Aioros y Saga.- Vendrá conmigo porque quiero saber si es capaz de ser llegar a convertirse en un buen caballero en situaciones diferentes de las que él está acostumbrado.- con estas palabras se suponía que ya había sido elegido quién le acompañaría.- Y no os creaís que tiene suerte, porqué no será una tarea muy agradable acompañarme.- Saga y Aioros se miraron, no parecían comprender nada, esto dejó desconcertados a los pequeños. Milo estaba seguro que era un nuevo castigo y que el Patriarca querría apartarle delos demás. – Los demás os dividireis en dos grupos, liderados por Saga y Aioros para encontrar algo, y demostrar que podéis actuar en equipo. El equipo que gane se librará de los entrenamientos de esta tarde. Aioros, Saga, venid conmigo, os explicaré en que consiste esto exactamente.

Los niños estaban muy impresionados viendo como los dos santos y el Patriarca hablaban. Pero no tardaron en volver.

- ¿Quién es el niño que le acompañará? –preguntó Shaka.- ¿Lo ha decidido?

Milo tragó saliva, el quería ir en grupo y divertirse porqué el entrenamiento de esa mañana parecía muy divertido y no quería perdérselo.

- Mu, ven conmigo.- Las palabras del Patriarca fueron claras, el aludido pareció muy sorprendido, pero se aceró a él. – Bien, Saga, Aioros, os dejo a los demás a vuestro cargo.- poco después de decir estas palabras, le puso una mano en el hombro a Mu y ambos desaparecieron.

Milo iba a decir algo pero Aioros no le dejó.

- Bien, tenemos que hacer dos grupos.- dijo. Inmediatamente Milo se puso cerca de Camus.

Por una parte la idea del Patriarca era interesante, porque no sería un entrenamiento aburrido pero por otra a Kanon le parecía una estupidez. El Patriarca había dicho que así los niños aprenderían a trabajar en equipo y que además crecerían en combate porque habría obstaculos en el camino a los que los niños se deberían enfrentar. Kanon pensaba que sería más sencillo mandarles a la Otra Dimensión y ver que hacían pero se mordió la lengua.

Algunos de los niños se habían acercado más unos a otros. Empezaban mal, debían aprender a no dejarse llevar por las amistades.

- Bien, nosotros elegimos los equipos.- dijo Kanon autoritariamente. – Aioria, tu vendrás conmigo.- No se sabía todos los nombres de los pequeños pero por suerte sabía el del hermano de Aioros, el cuál pareció conforme con la elección.

- Milo, ven aquí. – indicó Aioros. – Nos ahorraremos peleas innecesarias.

Milo se acercó a Aioros, sin dejar de mirar a los otros niños, como si pudiese conseguir que los otros miembros de su equipo fuesen de su agrado.

Kanon no sabía a quién elegir, por suerte recordó haber escuchado a uno de los niños del cementerio decir un nombre y no se le había olvidado porqué era el de una diosa.

- Aprhodite.- llamó. Por suerte no había oído mal porque un niño se acercó.

Aioros miró atentamente a los cinco niños que quedaban. Observó al niño que le había llamado la atención el día anterior y que Shura había dicho que era indio, seguía con los ojos cerrados.

- Shaka tu también vienes conmigo- dijo. El niño se acercó sin abrir los ojos.

- Bueno… pues… - Por un momento el caballero de Géminis pareció dudoso.- ¿Puedes venir? – señaló a Elnath. – No recuerdo los nombres de todos. – se excusó. Aioros le miró fijamente pero no dijo anda.

- Soy Elnath.- dijo el niño mientras se acercaba. – Pero no me queda mucho tiempo de llamarme así. – Debía de ser Tauro, según se decía, se solían cambiar los nombres, el Patriarca se lo debía haber explicado.

- Bien, Deathmask, tú mismo. Ven – Aioros parecía querer acabar de una vez con los equipos, él prefería los entrenamientos de toda la vida.

El niño fue con aspecto malhumorado, no parecía muy conforme con el equipo que le había tocado, además, nada más ubicarse cerca de Milo y Shaka, el primero le miró maliciosamente. ¿De verdad estaba despierto cuándo tropezó con su saco? ¿Era verdad que los escorpiones eran rencorosos?

Solo quedaban dos. Reconoció al niño al que le diera golosinas en el pueblo. Le miraba como pidiéndole que le eligiese a él. Parecía muy serio pero también muy inteligente. A Kanon le daba rabia que los niños se saliesen con la suya, no podía dejar que pasase eso. Así pues eligió al otro niño quién vino dando tumbos y se puso a charlar con Elnath y Aioria. Entonces el otro niño cambió su expresión seria y fue a hablar con Milo. Kanon quedó sorprendido, el niño no quería ir en su equipo, había sido un truco para ir en el grupo de Aioros. ¿Cómo podía haber sabido que Kanon no le elegiría si le miraba así?

Después que los equipos estuviesen formados, los dos santos les llevaron a los lindes del bosque que había al lado del Santuario.  
- Bien. El Patriarca y nosotros hemos puesto algo de nuestra parte para que os cueste pasar por aquí.  
- ¿Ah si? – preguntó Kanon.  
- Tenéis que llegar al centro del bosque y conseguir algo que hay allí. – Continuó Aioros sin contestar.- Nosotros iremos con cada equipo un trozo, luego os dejaremos solos.  
- ¿Qué pasa si nos perdemos? - preguntó Shaka.

- Buen punto. No pasa nada, os encontraremos por el cosmos. – dijo Aioros. – Bueno, pues adelante.

Kanon decidió que les dejaría más pronto de lo que fuera necesario porqué no le gustaba hacer de "niñera".

- ¿Sigues enfadado? – preguntó Shura a Elnath.

- No. ¿Por qué vuelves con el tema? - preguntó este sorprendido.

- Es que nadie habla. – Se encogió de hombros.

- No es necesario hablar.- replicó Aphrodite que parecía molesto.

"Por fin alguien dice algo inteligente". Kanon sonrió.  
- ¿Por qué no hacemos una competición entre nosotros? – preguntó Elnath con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.  
- La estamos haciendo.- contestó Aphrodite.  
- Pero es contra el otro equipo. – replicó Elnath. – Podemos ver quién…

Pero no pudo acabar la frase porque de repente vieron que el camino se bifurcaba.

- ¿Por dónde vamos? – preguntó Aioria. Pronto, Kanon vio que todos le miraban a él.

- Se supone que yo no os puedo ayudar.- dijo este.

- Podríamos dividirnos.- sugirió Shura.- Ya nos volveremos a encontrar después.

Aphrodite, que no les estaba haciendo caso, se dirigió al camino de la derecha. Parecía muy seguro de si mismo pero a los demás niños no les pareció gustar que tomase la iniciativa sin consultarlo con los demás.

Elnath le siguió y pronto estaba a su altura, le dio una gran palmada en la espalda alegremente y empezó a conversar con él, como intentando mantener una conversación a la que Aphrodite parecía contestar con monosílabos.  
- ¡Dioses! no sé como Elnath tiene esa paciencia.- dijo Aioria.  
- Bueno, le gusta hacer amigos.- contestó Shura.- por eso nos cae bien.

Mientras los dos niños empezaban a hablar, Kanon se escabulló, dejándoles solos.

El sonido del estornudo de Milo sonó por todo el bosque. Aioros le miró, un tanto preocupado.  
- Pensaba que el del resfriado era Aioria.- dijo Deathmask con aire despectivo.  
- Y yo que había cojos por el Santuario.- contestó Milo. Aioros no entendió este comentario porque todos caminaban de manera normal.

- Deben estar hablando de ti. – le explicó Camus a su amigo.

- El problema es que a Aphrodite no parece gustarle hacer amigos. – decía en esos momentos Aioria en otra parte del bosque.  
- Pues con Deathmask parece llevarse bien.  
- Bueno, en realidad ambos son muy raros en ese sentido. No hablan con los demás, así que puede que se comprendan porque no deben decir muchas palabras entre ellos. – Shura río ante el comentario de Aioria.  
- ¿Y que me dices de los demás? – Shura parecía curioso.- ¿Qué tal te caen?  
- Aun llevamos poco tiempo conociéndonos.- contestó Aioria.- No estamos aquí para hacer amigos.  
- Ya sé que no te cae bien Milo, no te preocupes por decir algo sobre él porqué a mi tampoco me cae bien.- Aioria pareció sorprendido.- Se cree mucho más de lo que es. Además, creo que Milo y Camus querían hacer algo en mi contra.  
- Camus si que es un niño raro.- dijo Aioria. Me sorprende que se haya juntado con Milo, porque no parece un niño muy bromista.- De repente se puso pálido- ¿Dónde están Elnath y Aphrodite?- preguntó mirando enfrente dónde ya no estaban los niños.  
- No sé. – se giró para hablar con el santo que les acompañaba. - ¿Saga, nos hemos retrasado mucho?

Pero Saga no estaba por ninguna parte.

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola!

Primero de todo, debo pedir disculpad por el formato del primer capítulo, estoy intentando arreglarlo pero mientras tanto está así de mal... También estoy intentando arreglar lo de los guiones del segundo capítulo, disculpad las molestias.

Ahora quería comentar unas cositas. Referente a Aioria, es visto como un niño de hermano por Camus y Milo, pero no quería que él saliese como un arrogante que se cree superior, solamente que le hace ilusión que su hermano sea caballero y al principio se siente un poco más importante y orgulloso. Además quería reflejar el punto de vista de los diferentes niños unos con otros. Así que en este capítulo he intentado que se vea como es Aioria con los demás, en este caso con Shura.

Hablando de Shura, a las fans de él, siento si me ha quedado un poco raro, pero no se, me gusta así, lo veo muy español no sé como decirlo. Y si algún personaje tiene en algún momento un cambio de personalidad, es porque tan solo son niños. Siempre intento hacerlos lo más parecidos posible, pero precisamente porqué son críos pienso que muchos aún no son exactamente igual que como los veremos después cuándo son adultos.

Yo tenía pensado escribir algo más serio pero al final decidí hacerlo de humor y he de agregar que es el primer fanfic de humor que escribo en mucho tiempo. En realidad mi idea era hacer: unos pocos capítulos de entrenamiento y luego ver como ganaba cada uno su armadura, pero creo que los capítulos de entrenamiento se alargarán porque me encanta verlos a todos juntos.

No me acaba de gustar mucho como me ha quedado este capítulo pero disculpadme porque ahora no dispongo de mucho tiempo.

Ah y volviendo al tema Aioria, que sepáis que me gusta más Aioria que Milo. Pero ninguno de los dos es mi caballero dorado favorito :P

Por último, otra cosa, yo me inspiro en el manga (no he leído el episodio G), y un poco en el "Los of Canvas" que me lo estoy leyendo ahora como en el caso de Aldebarán.


End file.
